Extrabiado en el éxtasis
by Tweekers Tucker
Summary: Todo comenzó con una caricia en un bar  de Kyle  y terminó con duras lecciones sobre sexo y erotismo sin contról  para Stan . One- shot. Style


_¡Hola otra vez! bien, esta semana nos ha tocado a mis hermanos y a mi estar en la casa de nuestro padre. Me dispuse a ojear sus bibliotecas mientras me recupero de mi resfriado y lo que encontré era demasiado para una niñita como yo, es decir cosas muy técnicas, o cosas muy… pues, de hombres, cosas que solo disfrutan mi padre y mi hermano, mientras mi hermana y yo morimos de aburrimiento. _

_Pero no todo es color negro, encontré una revista, llamada Men´s Healt (creo que así se llama) y sí, bueno, sé que es para hombres, pero me gustó un articulo llamado 'Extraviado en el éxtasis' y decidí hacer una adaptación para un Style. En fin, espero que les guste._

**EXTRABIADO EN EL ÉXTASIS**

-Tengo tres reglas.

Advirtió él. Estábamos de pie en la calle, rodeados por una bruma ligera. Me supo a un detalle romántico. Justo una hora antes, en un bar jalé la cabeza de Kyle hacia la mía en busca de un beso mientras su mano se hundía en mi entrepierna. Él notó que yo me retorcía. Estábamos en un sitio público.

-¡Guau!- exclamó él –realmente pones atención a todos los que te rodean ¿cierto?

-Ajá- respondí.

-No me importa si la gente mira- continuó –me parece que aumenta lo sexy del momento.

-Ajá- dije otra vez. Lo que realmente pensaba era: "mis compañeros de trabajo no se van a creer esto".

Era mi segunda cita con este pálido pelirrojo de ojos verdes, un modelo de Diesel convertido en contador y ahora él compartía conmigo lo que creo eran sus fantasías más salvajes, mientras sondeaba mis partes privadas.

Y ahora, mientras esperábamos un taxi, le sugerí que debíamos concertar una tercera cita.

-Ya veremos- dijo él.

-Ajá- dije de nuevo.

Desde ese mismo instante comenzó a imponer sus reglas.

-Numero uno- comenzó –no me puedes jalar del cabello. Número dos, únicamente si te has hecho los exámenes. Número tres, nada de desechos corporales.

He publicado tres libros. Una vez fungí como profesor sustituto en el más antiguo colegio de periodismo de todo el mundo. Sé decir 'que rico, esto está delicioso' en ruso; y 'te amo mi pequeño colecito' en francés. Salí bien en mis exámenes profesionales. Sin embargo, hay ciertos temas en los que sigo muy verde.

Tuvimos sexo en nuestra tercera cita. A la mañana siguiente le pregunté si quería salir a algún lado ¿Ir al cine? ¿Almuerzo? ¿Una caminata por el parque? Preguntas que me han hecho por años, las mismas que he esquivado, pretendido no escuchar o temido contestar.

A él le 'encantaríiiiia' salir conmigo, pero llegaría un primo de visita y no tenía muy claro lo que ocuparía de su día. Yo debería hacer mis propios planes y veríamos que pasa más tarde. He 'visto que pasa' demasiadas veces en mi vida para saber que la frase no implica cariño. Y eso es justo lo que, para mi pesar, empezaba a sentir por este chico.

-Pues claro que eso sientes- me dijo Kenny, mi compañero de trabajo más confiable –prácticamente te masturbó en la segunda cita y no tuviste que pagar por ello ¿Qué tipo no sentiría un cariño enorme después de eso?

En las siguientes semanas, Kyle y yo asistimos a clases de yoga, salimos a desayunar y cenar juntos, nos tomamos de la mano en público y platicamos sobre nuestras familias, amigos, creencias, trabajos y libros favoritos. También aseguró que 'el sexo muy intenso es un factor importantísimo en una relación'. En nuestra sexta cita, cuando le confesé que me sentía contento de haberlo conocido, me sugirió hacer un trío y ofreció llevar a otro hombre.

(Este paréntesis debe servir para remarcar que estoy bien informado sobre esas teorías que plantean que el sexo total y sin pudor es una especie de amenaza para los hombres. Que el deseo puro y crudo de un chico, aquel que no se somete ante el poder, debería alarmarnos.

También debo reconocer que quiero que mi chico sea libre de expresarse como sea, sin las ataduras de los típicos roles sexuales ni anulado por las inseguridades masculinas.)

Es obvio que me sentí aterrado. Pero recientemente he decidido seguir los consejos de los libros de autoayuda, nuestros gobernantes demócratas y mi psicólogo, quienes me han inculcado no confundir mis miedos e inseguridades con sabiduría o, incluso, un aproximado conocimiento del mundo y sus misterios. Necesitaba creer en la esperanza y la posibilidad de un futuro próspero. Así que le encantaba el sexo. Y, además, deseaba compartir nuestra cama con otro hombre. Su contrapropuesta ante mi idea de un romántico fin de semana fue acudir a un lugar del centro donde 'por casualidad conocía una tiendita de artículos sexuales súper interesantes'. ¿Por qué un hombre sano y seguro de sí mismo podría sentir miedo de algo así?

Pregunta relacionada: ¿Por qué no soy ese tipo? ¿Lo seré algún día?

Kyle tenía un lado amable y más tierno. Adoraba a su sobrina. Hablaba cada noche con sus padres. Compartía los teléfonos de su acupunturista e instructor de yoga con sus amigos. Después del sexo tarareaba sutilmente hasta quedar dormida y, a mitad de la noche, volvía a tararear y me abrazaba, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Jamás le conté a mis compañeros sobre esta parte de su personalidad. Para ellos son más importantes las "masturbadas en la segunda cita", el término "modelo de Diesel" o la palabra "trío".

Esas son las cosas de las que hablaba con mis amigos. Lo más cerca que estuve de confesar mi creciente intranquilidad fue cuando les mencioné que durante la sexta cita, justo después de la oferta del trío, me pidió jamás llamarla por teléfono.

-Hablo con gente todo el día y necesito tiempo para mí- fue su razón.

Las reacciones de mis amistades fueron unánimes, aunque con frecuencia monosilábicas. Recibí palmadas en la espalda o aprobaciones de puño contra puño. Mi amigo Craig, un tipo que se refiere a los muchachos de la edad de Kyle como una 'diversión horizontal', fingió lágrimas, me abrazó y susurró en mi oído.

-Bendito seas Stan. Eres el sueño de mi vida. Estas viviendo la máxima aspiración de todos tus amigos.

A la tercera semana de salir y 'ver lo que pasaba' recibí un mensaje de texto a media noche: *Estoy cerca de tu casa ¿qué haces?*

Consideré las respuestas posibles. Sobre todo cuando yo deseaba algo más que tomarlo de la mano y abrazarlo. El momento fue corto.

A la mañana siguiente bebíamos café, tomé su mano y le dije:

-¿sabes Kyle? realmente me gustas- El separó su mano de la mía, frunció el seño y colocó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla -¿qué?- pregunté –así que me puedes enumerar tus reglas sobre desechos humanos (que todavía no entiendo y no estoy seguro de querer entender) y agrega un poco de sexo grupal a la mezcla, pero tienes un gran problema con el hecho de que te diga que me gustas ¿cierto?

-Justo eso- dijo él con el seño todavía fruncido.

A él lo habían lastimado. Un tal Eric Cartman lo había engatusado (según supe más tarde por uno de sus amigos: Clyde) y lo había destrozado después. No se iba a arriesgar con cualquier fulano. No me habría tomado de la mano en público a menos que sintiera algo especial por mí. Estos sentimientos lo aterraban. Estaba seguro de que podría lograr que él confiara en alguien de nuevo. Me dije cosas similares a las que muchos hombres se dijeron a sí mismos cuando los acaricié, comencé a desvestirlos, los toqué con gentileza y después les dije que sería mejor 'ver qué pasaba'. De hecho a muchos de ellos los había tomado de la mano en público.

Esto tampoco se lo conté a mis compañeros, porque los hombres no admiten ante otros hombres que los modelos sexualmente voraces y distantes los asustan. Para muchos tipos, estos modelos en busca de sexo sin compromiso (sean hombres o mujeres) representan algo tan mágico como un microondas del que por gracia divina salen pizzas de pepperoni las 24 horas de día y que, además, se lava solo y es capaz de proveer cerveza helada con solo apretar un botón.

Siempre le otorgué tiempo para sí mismo, jamás lo llame por teléfono. Jamás le envié e-mails melosos. Al mes de comenzar a salir con él, después de una sesión sexual tan vigorosa que temí por la salud de mi corazón…

_~Flashback~_

_-¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó él._

_-*¡Porque no quiero morir!*- pensé_

_~Fin del flashback~_

…le envié un mensaje que decía: 'Te extraño'. Su respuesta fue: 'Ese tipo de comentarios me pone nervioso. Es muy pronto'.

-Es como un unicornio amigo- comentó Craig –todos queremos creer que existen, pero nadie ha visto uno. Tú sí, deberías agradecerlo.

Vaya que si existía mucho que agradecer.

La cena de San Valentín, por ejemplo, en la que apareció con unos jeans negros ajustados, una camiseta de botones naranjada desabotonada y una bolsa de regalos. Chocolates. Galletas. Un libro de cupones en los que se describían actos sexuales que yo debía hacer válidos con él.

Habría sido un imbécil si sospechara de él. Me eligió para su día de San Valentín ¡Me dio una bolsa llena de regalos! Después del postre, en su departamento, mientras nos desvestíamos le pregunté si sería un buen momento para llegar a una cuerdo sobre si podríamos salir con otras personas.

Reaccionó como si le hubiera jalado del cabello, me negara a entregarle los resultados de mis exámenes y le lanzara una cubeta llena de mierda a sus pies. Se refugió en un rincón de la sala.

-¡No!- gritó –es demasiado pronto.

¿Había sido yo demasiado 'empalagoso y neurótico' un mes después, cuando habíamos dormido juntos por casi ocho semanas y le pregunté de nuevo sobre la exclusividad? Porque esa fue su acusación. Le pregunté si no extrañaba estar con alguien en quien pudiera confiar, una persona con la que fuera capaz de compartir sus sueños y que amara hablar con él por teléfono.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono

-No crees que nosotros…

-No existe un nosotros- respondió

-Pero…

-Stan- dijo – ¿Podrías dejar que las cosas fluyan sin tener que analizarlas?

Sonaba como una petición razonable. A mí me lo parecía cuando se lo decía a otras personas.

Pero él no era yo. Debería dejar de proyectar mis propias artimañas y engaños sobre el chico que había decidido que sería mi futuro compañero. Tuve éxito, de cierto modo. No caí en mis miedos más profundos.

El sexo y las caminatas tomados de la mano continuaron. Accedí por principios al trío, pero le pedí esperar un poco más para dar ese paso. Cuando estuvo de acuerdo me sentí feliz; los instantes en que estábamos juntos me sentía pleno. Pero cuando él estaba lejos me preocupaba, me dijo que era mi problema.

Aprendí mucho de este muchacho. Aprendí que los microondas que lanzan pizza y cerveza no existen. Que una relación que se basa en sexo, sexo y sexo no funciona. Que es muy difícil hacer que alguien lastimado confíe de nuevo. Que los microondas… ya dije eso ¿verdad? En fin, aprendí mucho de Kyle Broflovski.

Recuerdo una tarde, después de una certera guerra de e-mails en la que creí que lo había perdido para siempre. Mi amigo Craig me pasó una mano por el hombro para intentar consolarme.

-No te preocupes Stan- me dijo –todos hemos sido heridos por un ninfomaníaco lunático.

-Sí, pero yo pensé que…

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- me interrumpió él.

-Claro.

-¿me darías su teléfono?

_-The end-_

_Admito que omití el final, bueno, los finales, había uno real y uno que era el que el autor quería. Los omití porque no me gustaban mucho. Además no podía tener la revista mucho tiempo -si mi padre se diera cuenta de que falta una de su colección se pondría frenético- así que lo hice rápido._

_Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? _

_¿Debería continuarlo? a mi me gustó mucho así, pero si quieren… _

_Bueno, ahora me despido porque… pues, porque ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, o escribir._

_~Kendall fuera~_


End file.
